Hero's Cuties Drabbles
by songfire15
Summary: Random drabbles for Felix/Calhoun because there are not enough Hero's cuties fics out there. A mixture of genres. Enjoy!
1. Appearances

**Appearances**

Felix glanced at himself in the mirror with intent, looking himself up and down to make sure no hair, no button, nor was any other minor detail out of place. The arcade would open in ten minutes and it was imperative he looked his best and everything was in order. He prided himself as being a clean and tidy person, making sure he looked presentable for any occasion and after marrying Sergeant Calhoun, his fetish for personal grooming and appearances only intensified.

He tugged at his collar, affixing it just so and turning it down, nodding approvingly and admiring the crisp, clean, and ironed lines. In the mirror's reflection, he saw Tammy approaching him from behind and he smiled. He hated the fact they were from separate games and that every day they'd have to say goodbye, even if only for the duration of the arcade's hours.

She knelt down and kissed the back of his head. "Looking sharp there, sweetums."

He beamed. "Why thank you, mi'lady."

She turned him around and furrowed her brow, examining his appearance extensively. "But you know what?" She tilted her head and brought her hands to his collar, undoing the top-most button, exposing a sliver of skin beneath the fabric.

"That's better."

He turned around and gave a cynical glance into the mirror, shivering as the room's cool air touched his skin. The cool air didn't bother him as much as the showing of so much skin did. He loved his wife very much but sometimes her modernized ideals seemed a bit frivolous. He shrugged, letting a sigh escape his lips. "I don't know, Tammy. Seems a little much, don't you think?"

"Nah, it's not like you're naked or anything. Plus, it makes you look," she paused, making a humming sound in her throat. "Debonair."

Felix caught himself blushing and tugged at his collar again. Maybe having one undone button wasn't so bad, especially if she thought so. And plus, appearances aren't everything, are they?

 **Wanted to try my hand at prompt drabbles. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Will add more as they come! Thank you icearoundthemoon and popdiva24 for being my betas!**

 **Reviews are always welcome and thank you for reading!**

 **-SF15**


	2. By Your Side

**By Your Side**

" _Shots fired! Shots fired! Everybody get down!"_

 _Calhoun's body acted of its own accord, taking refuge behind a large tank, the cold metal of the machine making her flinch, brushing against her skin. She took a deep breath to avoid breaking down and was glad she did; better to be caught dead than be caught with tears streaming down her cheeks. There was an inaudible sigh released from her lips and her eyes scanned the vicinity. Clear._

 _She had seen war before and sitting here now in full gear, gun thrust against her hip and shots booming all around, fear wrenched at her heart, it's beat steadily rising with each passing second. No time for hesitating. Her long legs pushed her off the gravel below forward, charging straight into the firefight._

 _The fight was scarring, emotionally, physically. A sharp, burning pain pierced her abdomen and she gasped as she saw her own blood stain the road beneath her. The impact knocked her to the ground, a hard crash against rubble. She felt herself slipping, fading in and out of consciousness and the gasps for air were void to replenish what was lost. She didn't know how long she had been laying there, a lifeless, helpless human being, but a blurry figure appeared above her. The outline of his face was dark and cold and there was no telling if he was friend or foe. She had her answer though when he lifted up a gun and crashed it against her head._

 _Then everything went black._

With a start her body rose up in bed. Her heart was racing and her lungs gasped for air that seemed fleeting, just like the dream. She muttered a curse under her breath and held a hand over her heart like life itself depended on it. She hated how real the dreams were, how vivid and clear every single moment lost in them took her back to all the bloodshed and loss.

She tossed the comforter off her legs, letting the cool air rush against her hot skin. The air was a welcome relief, like a chilly fall breeze in autumn. She rubbed the heel of her hands against her eyes, bringing her legs over the edge of the bed and letting her feet rest against the ground. Nights like these were the worst and the only way she would ever get any rest after having a nightmare was to see him. Felix.

He was her solace during trying times, a comforting presence that she wanted to hold onto and never let go. And on the nights when the nightmares plagued her, being next to him provided all the comfort her body desired. So she stood, wavering if only a moment, mindlessly making her way out of the cold, empty apartment she lived in and catching a cab over towards his home.

The door was familiar as the back of her hand - it's warm, golden tones almost glowing against the darkness of the night. She was thankful for the spare key he had given her. It surprised her when he suggested the idea of her having one after they had a long, personal talk one night, including details about the nightmares and fearful times of a past long gone. He fixed one up for her right away and hung it on a bracelet so she would never be without it and it dangled against her wrist coldly tonight.

She brought the key up, turning it in the keyhole and silently prayed the quiet squeaking of the door didn't wake him. The door clicked behind her and she tossed the light jacket she wore onto the floor. His house was more a home than her own apartment. Her dwelling was cold and empty, with barren walls plastered white and scarce decor. That feeling was in complete contrast to Felix's apartment. She felt at home here; like the hole created from being alone was patched up and a warmth she was unaware could even exist emanated from every corner.

His bedroom was down a hallway lined with numerous photos, memories that he mentioned frequently. Her lips curled into a smile, thinking of his elaborate storytelling behind each photo. Some happy, some sad, but each one she knew held a special place in his heart, and she couldn't help but feel they touched a small part of her heart as well. She would never admit to it, but a jealous yearning welled up inside her whenever he'd mention them. All the smiles, laughter, happiness that practically bled through the pictures made her heart ache. For so long she had desired for that, any sense of _family_ , of love and caring.

She shouldn't think like that though; she had him and he had showered her with more love and appreciation than anyone had ever shown to her. And for that, she could never repay him.

She wasn't surprised to see the door to his room open. Her eyes fell on the bed where his figure lay, chest rising and falling in a subtle rhythm. Her feet guided her over to the bed and she gently lowered herself onto the unoccupied side to face him. Looking at him, she frowned when saw him squirm, turning over, his eyes sleepy and voice muffled.

"Mmm, Tammy? What's going on?"

She sighed. "Nightmare."

He didn't need anymore explanation. He brought an arm up and over her shoulder to pull her closer. "It's ok, don't worry." He began stroking her cheek lightly. "I'll always be by your side."

 **Sorry for the angst. It just came and I had to run with it. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**

 **Regards, SF15**


	3. Spooked

**Spooked**

Felix would deny it until he was blue in the face: Calhoun pushing his cap down over his face the first time had not spooked him. Whenever anyone would ask if he had been scared, he would rebuttal with a firm and simple, "no." He had a reputation to keep because Felix (the same guy who helped fight off Cybugs alongside his old friend, Ralph) did _not_ for lack of better terms, spook.

The first time she actually had pushed his cap down, he had been cooking dinner. He was amidst stirring some pasta when he felt the brisk force of something or someone shoving the brim of his cap down and over his face (What he doesn't tell anyone is that it really _had_ caught him off guard and he tensed up like a fainting goat).

She had laughed of course, bellowing out a cute, high pitched chortle. When she asked if she had scared him, he furrowed his brows and shook his head, stating that something had crawled over his foot at the exact same time as her pushing down the brim. He proceeded to ask what had prompted her strange behavior and he was met with a shrug and the words, "I don't know."

He has no idea where the strange habit arose from even to this day but he finds a somewhat endearing quality about the gesture and whenever she does surprise him in said manner, he can't stop the small smile from crossing his face or looking up her with a mischievous glint in his eye. Even still, he insists the action had not made him jump, and if someone catches him in his little white lie, he smirks slyly and says, "Think what you will, brother."

 **This is short. But I have read other stories where the whole "Calhoun pushing down Felix's cap" idea has been used and thought the concept was cute. Hope you all enjoyed this and the next one will be longer :)**

 **Thanks to icearoundthemoon and popdiva24 for betaing!**

 **Regards-SF15**


	4. Moving

Calhoun carries the last of the boxes from the moving van into the living room. The white-walled room is filled with numerous other boxes of knickknacks set to be emptied at a later date when fatigue isn't plaguing her or new husband.

The small apartment they moved into had all the necessary amenities. A nice kitchen with granite counters opens to the living room with light flooding through over-sized windows. Through a pair of doors out of the master bedroom is a quaint patio looking out across the community pool and over to the backside of other apartments. A starter home at best but the space is enough for the two of them, at least for now.

She sets the box down atop another labeled decor and hears Felix sigh from behind her. She rarely hears her husband sigh but she doesn't blame him with the move. Exhaustion reared its ugly head hours ago but there's no rest for the weary. She isn't an optimist although she figured they deserved a party after the last three days work.

"If it makes you feel any better, that's the last box; short stack," she says.

His nod is slow and tired. "Thank all that is good, milady. This moving thing is no joke and I think my hat is exhausted." He tips his hat cordially with a small smile to show he's joking.

The joke is heartily taken, ending up with her pushing down the brim of his hat over his eyes and the cutest of chuckles escaping her lips. He gives a quirky smile from under the cap covering his face. He's used to this type of banter from his new bride to the point of expecting it, even when her intent is to startle him. Never would he tell her of his learned immunity to her antics. Life is meant to be fun and jolly sometimes.

"How about we call it a night, Fix-It?" she says, making him blink away his musings. "I don't know about you, but I could sleep for days." Her words are only validated with a long, sleepy yawn and her long lanky arms reaching up to the ceiling.

"I concur, my dear. I guess that air mattress will have to do for tonight." Unfortunately, the truck lined up to deliver their bedroom suite miscommunicated the date of delivery so it wouldn't be until the next day that the bedroom's arrival would occur. "I'll get it ready, then we can get some well-deserved rest."

She walks over and gently bends down, kissing his forehead. "Love you, snookums."

"And you too, Tams. Come on, let's go."

 **Yes, It's been a darn year since I've updated...It's been pretty crazy. But I am back! I'll try to update as often as possible. If you have any prompt ideas, please PM me and let me know! Any ideas help! Big thanks to icearoundthemoon for betaing for me.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Hair

Felix finished brushing his hair, replacing the comb in the drawer beside the boar's bristle brush Calhoun used for her own hair. He stared at the brush a moment, running his hand down his chin. Calhoun's bright, brilliant, blonde locks had been something that drew him to her from the moment he laid eyes on her. So soft and luxurious, and well, beautiful too. He'd never thought to bring up the idea of letting her hair grow, but they'd been married a few months now and he quite liked the thought of long hair on his gal. Closing the drawer with a soft click, he settled on inquiring about the notion when she returned home later that evening.

* * *

She couldn't help raising an eyebrow during dinner when he brought up the idea of growing her hair out. She considered having long hair in the past although a slew of excuses always arose when the subject of hair length was discussed.. As she took a bite of salmon, she reiterated her reasoning to him.

"I've thought about growing my hair out before," she said. "But it would get in my way and wearing a ponytail makes me cringe."

Felix shrugged. "Well, I think you'd look mighty swell with long hair, mi' lady. Would you please think about it?" The small smile was all the reassurance he needed.

* * *

Six months later and Calhoun's hair now extended just passed her shoulders. Without fail, Felix would complement how lovely and beautiful she looked with longer hair every morning. He loved running his hands through her soft locks, he loved how it framed her face just so, making her ocean blue eyes stand out more, and even more so, that she considered the idea to begin with.

As he was getting ready one morning, Calhoun stood beside him, running a wide-toothed comb through her hair. With each stroke, the light would catch the differing hues of blonde strewn throughout her mane and Felix couldn't help but admire how much he honestly did enjoy his wife with long hair. He smiled.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He cooed. In the mirror, the color of her cheeks darkened. "And I mean that, sweetie."

She put the comb down, turning towards him with a sad smile. "Thank you, snookums. But can I be honest?" He gave a small nod and she turned back towards the mirror. "I really want my short hair back."

"Oh, well, if that's what you want, mi' lady, then I will be ok with whatever you decide." Pushing up on his tiptoes, he gave her cheek a light peck.

"Thank you for being understanding, Felix. I know you like my hair this length, so that means a lot. I love you."

"Love you too, Tams."

* * *

Calhoun opened the door slowly. She inwardly hoped the return of her short hair didn't change how Felix felt about her. Of course it wouldn't, she was his wife. He had been so understanding about going back, her worry probably meant nothing.

He was sitting on the couch with his nose deep in a book when she entered. He looked up to greet her and a chuckle filled the room when the book slid from his hands and onto his lap.

She shook her head, tossing her now short locks across her face. "Well?"

His eyes fluttered up and down in short blinks. Her hair just brushed her chin on one side, while framing her ear on the other. The longer side swept over her eyes, a sultry appeal that made his heart race. And the cheeky grin she wore flustered him all the more. She was the epitome of stunning.

"Tammy, you look incredible."

"Thanks, short stack."

The door clicked behind her as she strode across the living room, taking the spot next to him on the couch. His eyes never left her face. "I forgot how amazing you look with short hair, Tams." She shrunk back against the couch with a shy smile feeling his hands run through her hair. "You look absolutely gorgeous. I'm one lucky guy."

And he vowed to tell her that every day.

 **I really hope you enjoyed this one guys! Writing it was so enjoyable. Thank you for reading!**

 **Regards-SF15**


End file.
